


he is

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: "For beauty is the beginning of terror..." — Rilke





	he is

**Author's Note:**

> Some microfic written in 2016.

He is the sun and you are afraid that if you get too close he will blind you with his light and burn your fragile paper-thin skin until you're nothing but ashes. He is your loveliest daydream and your worst nightmare, and you are trapped in a slumber you can't wake up from. He is the riptide and the last gulp of breath you take before drowning.

He is beautiful and he will destroy you.


End file.
